


I love you too

by all_the_words



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, blink and you'll miss it liam/louis, confession of love, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_words/pseuds/all_the_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would deny that he smiled, if anyone ever asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> (Kind of based on a true story, this is how my sister met her husband.)
> 
> also this is on my tumblr, so if you've seen this story before, that's probably where.

     Harry and Niall had been friends for a while now; they had too many classes together for them not to be. And Niall was too funny, too loud, and too obnoxious, for Harry not to notice.  
 At the beginning Harry stared in awe from afar; he’d watch how Niall’s eyes would crinkle when he laughed, and how his eyes watered with mirth. Feeling butterflies, as big as pterodactyls, whenever he’d catch Niall’s eye.  
               

      Niall was perfect, he played on the soccer team with Harry’s best friend Louis, he was friendly, and he was bright. Basically Niall was perfect in every way, except for in the way he wasn’t. Niall had a boyfriend. And nothing was wrong with Josh, Harry would say, but Niall could do better.  And it wasn’t until Louis had invited Niall out with himself, Harry, Liam, and Zayn that Harry actually talked to Niall and even now he still stammers over words, when Niall looks at him for a moment too long. But when Niall brings along Josh, like it’s a triple date, he ignores Niall completely and he frowns a lot. He frowns mostly because Josh isn’t a bad guy at all. He’s actually pretty funny, and Harry could see being friends with him if they weren’t in such a predicament. And sometimes, actually all the time, Harry can feel Niall’s eyes on him. And he knows their Niall’s because they burn his skin, almost like Niall is just holding a lighter to his face and Harry can feel himself melting.  And it’s the frown Harry receives from Louis, which reminds him of the dick he’s being.  
               

     It’s when Josh and Niall kiss when Harry has to squeeze his eyes close and beg his stomach to keep down the fries he just ate. And in that moment Harry decides to leave, he flies out of the seat knocking his coke over Niall and apologizes quickly before disappearing out the door of the burger place. And he doesn’t look back. Every time Harry leaves in a rush, he never looks back because if he sees Niall’s face, he knows he won’t make it out the door. He’d sit right back in his seat, and Harry can’t possibly sit around Niall and Josh whilst they’re kissing.  
But during class when Harry and Niall are partnered together, they talk about everything under the sun, minus the work they’re actually supposed to be doing. And Harry thinks that’s why he’s behind all the time. And sometimes during class, Harry will catch Niall staring at him, but Niall’s eyes are looking at him with confusion. And Harry wonders what he’s confused about, so he’ll tilt his head to the side as if to say what? and Niall will sit back in his seat and shake his head, blush covering his cheeks. And Harry will smile because maybe he causes as much distress to Niall as Niall does to him.

     And one day Niall asks for his number, and Harry gives it to him because Niall claims that they’ll be best friend forever now. And Harry’s heart will have sunk a centimeter because friends might not be enough, but his heart doesn’t sink enough for him not to be excited that Niall will possibly be calling him later. And when Niall does call for the first time, it’s a little awkward and Harry talks about school a lot. He also tells jokes all his friends think are awful, but Niall laughs anyway, and Harry giggles.  But they work up to conversations that are so deep, sometimes Harry stays awake at night thinking about them; wondering if Niall was doing the same. And it’s those times when Niall has to get off the phone because “Josh just showed up” that Harry realizes how much he actually hates Josh. Not because he’s a bad guy but because he has everything Harry wants. And Harry only wants a certain blue eyed, blond haired boy. And it’s those times when Niall and Josh fight and Harry is the first person that Niall calls sounding extremely sad that Harry feels bad that he enjoys these moments.

And it wasn’t until the conversation where Niall ended with “I love you” that Harry realized he actually loves Niall. And of course Harry says “I love you too” probably meaning it more than Niall did. But when Niall added “Not the way you think,” Harry wasn’t so sure anymore.  
And after that Harry notices how Niall stares at him a lot more, and when they hang out without Josh, Niall reaches for Harry’s hand and doesn’t let go when he has it. And Harry also notices how clammy his own hands are. And Harry would deny it was because he was nervous, if anyone ever asked. But Niall never noticed, only squeezing tighter when Harry’s hand loosened.  
 

      And Niall and Harry became inseparable, so now when people talked to them or about them, they were HarrynNiall. Harry wouldn’t want it any other way. Harry began to notice how Josh was around them less and less and when Niall spoke to Josh and explained that he was with Harry, he’d hear yelling on the line and Niall would yell back. And those were the days when Harry decided he’d stop hanging with Niall so much; he doesn’t want to be the cause of their problems. But then Niall would look at Harry, and Harry would forget all previous thoughts.  
But then Niall kisses Harry, when they were doing homework and Harry asked Niall if he wanted something from the kitchen. Harry frozen in his spot, stared bewildered. And he wanted to try it again, maybe without their noses bumping so much this time but Niall has a boyfriend. And Harry’s going to say something, but Niall runs out the door first before he can, leaving all his things.

     Harry doesn’t go to school for the rest of the week, and he can tell his mom knows he’s not sick, but he must look miserable because she doesn’t make him go. That Saturday is when Louis and Liam come over. He finds out Zayn had a date with a blond named Perrie, when he asks where Zayn was. Louis gives Harry a knowing look, Harry wanted to avoid the conversation they were bound to have. And Liam can only get so far as “Nia-“ that Harry cuts him off. “He has a boyfriend”. Liam and Louis glance at each other, and Louis frowns. “Not anymore,” Harry’s eyes searched Lou’s face for any trace of a lie. And then to Liam who looked so earnestly at Harry. Harry wasn’t even sure Liam knew how to lie. Unless it meant getting Louis out of trouble and that is the exact reason Harry was having trouble believing him too. Because Liam would do anything for Louis and Harry is beginning to understand that. Harry would do anything for Niall.

     It wasn’t until that next Wednesday that Harry looked at Niall for the first time. For Harry had been avoiding him; Niall cornered him and Harry noticed how tired he looked. His eyes where bloodshot red and Harry wondered maybe he had been crying. And when Niall’s voiced cracked when he said, “Can we talk?” Harry’s demeanor softened, and he nodded. But then added, “After school. Call Me.” And Niall nodded.

Harry waited for the call when he got home.

Harry waited for the call after dinner.

     And when the phone finally rang, he answered on the first ring. “Hello” he said breathlessly, and he heard Niall’s hello on the line. Harry would deny that he smiled, if anyone ever asked.

     And he listened to Niall tell him how he broke up with Josh so he and Harry could be together. And he listened to Niall get worked up about how long he’s wanted to kiss Harry, and when he finally did he never wanted to stop. He listened to Niall explain that he had to break up with Josh first because he was a lot of things but a cheater wasn’t one of them. And he listened to Niall talk about how much he loved spending time with him. And he listened to Niall profess his love with I love you’s. But it sounded muffled like, “IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou”. Almost like Niall’s face was in his pillow, like he was embarrassed.  And if you ever asked Harry, he’d tell you he smiled. But he really giggled. And when Niall finally let Harry speak, it was simple.

“Say it again”

“I love you.”

“Niall?”

“Yeah?”

“I love _y_ _ou_.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
